Tenka Muteki no Shinobi-dou (drama)
|3=Kouen-mae Talk: Gakuya ni Kenzan! Ninja-tai 公演前トーク「楽屋に見参！忍者隊」}} |next = |3=Tenka Muteki no Shinobi-dou (off vocal) 天下無敵の忍び道}} |current track = |3='Gekidan Shining: Tenka Muteki no Shinobi-dou 劇団シャイニング「天下無敵の忍び道」'}} }} |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}) |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}) |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}) }} The third track from [[Tenka Muteki no Shinobi-dou (CD)|'Tenka Muteki no Shinobi-dou']] CD. It is an audio drama featuring [[Ittoki Otoya| |3='Ittoki Otoya'}}]], [[Aijima Cecil| |3='Aijima Cecil'}}]], [[Hijirikawa Masato| |3='Hijirikawa Masato'}}]], and [[Kurusu Syo| |3='Kurusu Syo'}}]], who are voiced by |3=''Terashima Takuma''}}, |3=''Toriumi Kousuke''}}, |3=''Suzumura Kenichi''}}, and |3=''Shimono Hiro''}} respectively. Cast and Characters * |3=''Otoyaemon'' (音也衛門)}} ( |3=Ittoki Otoya}}) 　　　- A Shining-type ninja. Has a mysterious trick. * |3=''Cecil-maru'' (セシル丸)}} ( |3=Aijima Cecil}}) 　　　- A Shining-type ninja. Also has a mysterious trick. * |3=''Masakage'' (真影)}} ( |3=Hijirikawa Masato}}) 　　　- A Saotome-type ninja. The most honour pupil of the Saotome-type. * |3=''Syonosuke'' (翔ノ助)}} ( |3=Kurusu Syo}}) 　　　- A Saotome-type ninja. He’s good at hand-to-hand combat. Shining Theatrical Troupe (Japanese)Story & Character Translation by Mizuno Aoi Summary The play opens with Masakage announcing to the audience that the time is under the Civil war in Japan (Sengoku Period), and how the war is hell. Behind the battles of the warriors, there are people who make their moves within the night and he introduces them as ninjas who specialises in ninja tricks. He announces that a battle is about to begin behind the warriors and how the ninjas will move history as a shadow. Syonosuke continues the narration by introducing a powerful ninja clan called the Shining ninjas, who were given an assignment. To assassinate the princess of the warriors. He also introduces another powerful ninja clan called the Saotome ninjas, who at the same time, were also given an assignment. To protect the princess from the Shining ninjas. He announces to the audience that the battle is starting and how it will cost their lives, then wonders where this fight will lead to. The main story begins with the Shining ninjas, Otoyaemon and Cecil-maru intruding the princess’s castle at night. Cecil-maru says it would be better if they were not doing this mission and Otoyaemon sighs that it is cruel to kill the princess. He is reminded by Cecil-maru that as ninjas, they should have no feelings about their assignments. Otoyaemon tells him that he understands and says they should do this task properly and quickly. He starts to get worried for they have to watch out for their opponents, the Saotome ninjas who had been ordered to protect the princess. Cecil-maru tells him he has heard there is a ninja from the Saotome clan who has a technique called full throttle battle which is extremely powerful, but Otoyaemon assures him that if they ever come face-to-face with that ninja, he has his trick. They arrived outside the princess’s room and were surprised to find it unguarded. Otoyaemon remarks that they made it to her room too easy, so Cecil-maru decides to finish the job by killing the princess from outside her room. They opened her door and saw her futon. As Cecil-maru prepares his shurikens, he tells the princess that they have only been ordered to kill her even though they do not have a grudge against her. He throws his shurikens at her. Otoyaemon thought that they had succeeded in killing the princess, but Cecil-maru noticed that the touch of the shurikens was not right. He thought that the princess would scream, but strangely she did not. They decide to have a closer look at the princess by entering her room. They threw off the covers and Otoyaemon exclaims that it isn’t the princess, it was a log instead. A ninja suddenly appeared from behind and reveals that the princess is with him. Otoyaemon asks him if he is a Saotome ninja and he replies with a yes. He introduces himself as ‘Masakage’, claiming to have been the best pupil of the Saotome clan. Masakage tells the princess that she will be having a rough time for a while and told her no matter what will happen, he will protect her all the way. Otoyaemon declares that the Shining ninjas do not give up so easily and challenges him into a battle. Masakage declines because the princess’s life is more important. He sets off a smoke bomb, which traps the Shining ninjas. Otoyaemon curses at him for tricking them until Cecil-maru alerts him that Masakage has already vanished with the princess. Otoyaemon tells Cecil-maru to not let them escape and they run after them. Elsewhere, Masakage stops running with the princess saying they are safe to have come this far for now. He notices that she is trembling and assures her that the Saotome ninjas have been training hard, hard enough to prevent the Shining ninjas lay a finger on her. The Shining ninjas arrive. Having had overheard his conversation with the princess, Cecil-maru tells him that he cannot escape so easily and Otoyaemon demands that he hands them the princess, until they were interrupted by the abrupt arrival of another ninja, who blocks their advances towards Masakage and the princess. The ninja introduces himself as ‘Syonosuke’, the Saotome ninja with the full throttle battle technique. He tells Masakage that he will stop the Shining ninjas from here and orders him to take the princess and run. Masakage thanks Syonosuke then escapes with the princess. Cecil-maru attempts to pursue them, but Syonosuke blocks his path and attacks them with his technique by punching the ground, making the castle shake. The impact was strong enough to knock the Shining ninjas down. Surprised by this sudden attack, they comment that he is quite something even though he is small. This offends Syonosuke who hates being called ‘short’. Cecil-maru asks Otoyaemon what they should do now, because Syonosuke seems too powerful to stop. Otoyaemon assures him that they will be fine and he challenges Syonosuke into a battle. Syonosuke scoffs, asking him if he can really defeat him by himself, but Otoyaemon replies that he’s not on his own. He reveals his trick by chanting a spell which multiplies him into copies of himself. He urges Cecil-maru to continue pursuing Masakage and the princess while he handles Syonosuke. Cecil-maru thanks Otoyaemon and wishes him luck before running off. Syonosuke comments he heard about a ninja from the Shining clan who can duplicate himself, and that ninja must be Otoyaemon. He gets chased up into a corner by the clones until he found Otoyaemon and killed him. Syonosuke wondered if he got the right one until the ‘real’ Otoyaemon snuck up from behind and slashed him with his shuriken. Believing he had won, Otoyaemon celebrates his victory with his duplicates then told them to get back together to become one with him. The clones at that point started arguing over who was the ‘real’ Otoyaemon until they heard laughter from above. It is Syonosuke. He mocks Otoyaemon, because he cannot control his own technique. Otoyaemon takes a closer look at the body and it turns into a log. Syonosuke reveals he can use substitution magic, and he used it at the very last minute. He challenges Otoyaemon into another battle and attacks him with his technique adding in shock waves at the highest. The attack is so powerful that it knocks Otoyaemon down. The attack also wipes out all his duplicates. Otoyaemon thanked him, but Syonosuke tells him they are back to square one. He challenges Otoyaemon with a one-to-one fight, and they continue their battle using their swords. Cecil-maru continues the narration by announcing to the audience that the battle between Otoyaemon and Syonosuke has been prolonged. They fight as though there is no end. He also informs the audience that Masakage, who has taken the princess on the run, has been chased and cornered on the castle roof by Cecil-maru. Cecil-maru tells him that he cannot run anymore because there is no escape. Masakage replies that he will not give up nor give him the princess, but Cecil-maru says that he doesn’t have to. His shurikens can reach her instead. He throws his shurikens towards the princess, but Masakage managed to block the attacks using his technique, knocking on the wall. Cecil-maru throws his shurikens at the princess again in different directions, but Masakage blocks them. Cecil-maru then uses his trick by chanting a spell which created a fog, making Masakage unable to attack him. Masakage then says he heard that there is a ninja from the Shining clan who uses sorcery, and Cecil-maru confirms that the said ninja is himself. The magic he is using is foreign sorcery which cannot be beatened using ninja techniques. He casts his spell on Masakage, sending strong pain all over his body. After Cecil-maru attacks him for the second time, Masakage urges the princess to escape, but she suddenly steps in front of him, and gets struck by Cecil-maru’s magic. This shocks Cecil-maru and Masakage asked her why she shielded him. Her sacrifice is against the rules of the ninjas who are destined to die for their masters. The princess explains that she couldn’t stand watching him continuously get hurt for her, so she protected him. Masakage realises how badly injured she is which prompts him to challenge Cecil-maru, despite not being so good at attacking. Cecil-maru attacks him with his sorcery again and asks if he has already finished him, but Masakage tells him that he did not. Cecil-maru questions him why he is standing back when the battle is already seeing it’s result. He casts his spell onto Masakage once more, causing him to lose conscious. With Masakage immobile, Cecil-maru uses this as a chance to kill the princess. He raised his shuriken, but to his confusion, his hand was suddenly unable to move. He then saw that the princess was looking at him with her eyes that looked so pure. Otoyaemon and Syonosuke shortly arrived on the castle roof still fighting. Syonosuke tells Otoyaemon that he is good and vice-versa. Otoyaemon suddenly tells him that at this pace, morning will soon arrive and they cannot continue this fight. He summons his duplicates again who surround Syonosuke, and together, they created many fireballs which they hurl at him. Syonosuke defends himself by slicing them up with his sword. Otoyaemon’s fireballs were flying everywhere and several head towards Cecil-maru and the princess. Cecil-maru protects the princess from the fireballs by slicing them up with his shuriken, but more are coming towards him and he does not have time to cut them. Masakage manages to regain his conscious and uses his technique to block a fireball that was about to kill Cecil-maru. This surprises Cecil-maru and he asks Masakage why he protected him. They are supposed to be enemies. Masakage replies that it was because he protected the princess, and he was returning the favour. More fireballs start coming in their direction. Masakage tries to take the princess and run, but due to his injury, his legs weren’t working properly. The fireballs start heading towards Cecil-maru, but Otoyaemon saves him by slicing up all his fireballs with his sword. Otoyaemon then turns to his duplicates and asks them to become one with him again, but they start quarreling over who is the ‘real’ Otoyaemon for the second time. Cecil-maru tells Otoyaemon that he knows that he is the ‘real’ one and the duplicates reluctantly agree to become one with Otoyaemon. Otoyaemon sighs that he is already tired having had duplicated himself twice today, but Cecil-maru reminds him that their job isn’t finished yet. He turns to Masakage and tells him that an assignment is an assignment. The Shining ninjas have to kill the princess. Masakage cuts him off saying he already understands and tells them that this is indeed their fate. Cecil-maru tells Masakage that even though he is weak and injured, they still have to fulfill this task. As they prepare to battle, Syonosuke appears, and he learns that the princess got injured. He apologises for not meeting her expectations, then says that he will not let the Shining ninjas hurt her again. He turns to Otoyaemon and tells him that he cannot attack him with his fireballs nor beat him with his duplicates again. Masakage warns him of Cecil-maru’s sorcery, but he brushes it off which offends Cecil-maru. Otoyaemon, who is also offended says that he doesn’t just use duplication and fireballs, and Syonosuke replies saying that he too doesn’t just use his full throttle battle technique. The ninjas then drew out their swords and were about to battle, but were interrupted when they saw the signal smoke coming from the Shining ninjas’s castle. Cecil-maru asks Otoyaemon what they should do now and he replies that when the smoke comes up, they have no choice but to go back. Masakage asks if they are running away right now and Syonosuke calls them cowards. Cecil-maru explains that the world of ninjas has always been unfair and Otoyaemon bids them goodbye. The Shining ninjas retreated to their castle much to the Saotome ninjas’s dismay, but the princess’s life was spared. Otoyaemon concludes the play by announcing to the audience that the battle between the Shining ninjas and the Saotome ninjas has ended for now, but everything that has happened is just the beginning. He tells the audience that in the near future; there will be an even more ferocious battle between the two clans and the full scale war will begin. However, that will be in the next story. He wonders what fate awaits Masakage, Syonosuke, Otoyaemon, Cecil-maru and the princess. References Navigation Category:Drama CD Category:Tenka Muteki no Shinobi-dou (drama) Category:Ittoki Otoya (drama) Category:Aijima Cecil (drama) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (drama) Category:Kurusu Syo (drama)